hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 46
"Nen" (ネン, Nen) is the 46th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon and Killua keep on winning fights as they reach the 100th floor and get their own rooms. After, Killua explains how fighters are harder on the 100th floor because they don't want to lose their rooms. Later on, the two gather more victories. They discuss Ren again and believe there are more fighters like Zushi who are using that technique, so they decide to ask Zushi himself about it. The two meet up with Zushi and he explains the meaning of Ren, but neither understand a single thing. Wing then approaches the three and tells Gon and Killua that understanding just half of something rather than nothing is more dangerous. Killua is eager to know everything since there is something about the technique that relates to his brother Illumi and Nen. Killua also tells Wing if he doesn't like teaching them, they will try to learn it themselves, but Wing invites the two to the place where he and Zushi are staying. Wing explains Nen, which means "strength of will". He also explains the four principles of Nen: Ten, where they concentrate their spirits on one thing; Zetsu, that can translated into "Language" where the thought becomes a word; Ren, the finishing that enlarges the will; and Hatsu, the projection that allows their thoughts to change in motions. Wing also explains the Ren of Zushi corresponds to the thought "I won't lose". Wing asks if he can demonstrate something on Killua with the thought of killing him and Killua doesn't mind. Wing changes his stance to use Ten first, followed by Zetsu and explains that even if saying the words in his mind, or saying it loudly, it will still work. Right after saying that he'll kill Killua, Wing releases an aura that horrifies Gon and Killua. After the demonstration, Wing adds that when Ren is powerful then Hatsu is too. As Wing continues explaining, Killua is seen hanging on the ceiling because of the effects of Ren that Wing used on him. Wing explains that in order to learn Nen, they have to dedicate themselves to learning Ten first, adding that if they mastered Ten, they won't be repelled by their opponent's psychic aura. After his explanation, Gon and Killua leave Wing and Zushi's place. As for Wing, he tells Zushi that they should continue practicing Nen. While walking back to the arena, Killua tells Gon he thinks Wing lied to them and didn't tell them everything. He recalls his match with Zushi stating that he can put Zushi down on the floor, but he keeps on standing. Back at Wing's place, Zushi is bothered and asks his master why he lied to Gon and Killua and that the Four Major Principles he explained are false. Wing tells Zushi he did not lie, stating that the Nen he taught was an essential practice to prepare their spirits. He adds that he can't teach them real Nen for he worries if they misuse Nen, it can become a fatal weapon. He demonstrates by tearing a piece of paper and fusing Nen to it. He aims the paper, throws it and the paper easily slices through a can. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua manage to reach the 200th floor in no time at all. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_46 ru:Главы_Небесной_Арены Category:Volume 6 Category:Heavens Arena arc